<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nesting by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623833">Nesting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady'>The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Humor, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow finally decides to bring his long-term girlfriend, Reader, home to meet his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if I'll ever actually get around to writing more chapters of this, since this part has been sitting untouched in my drafts for years, but I figured I'd go ahead and put this out there anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Nesting ~</p><p>"Hey, kids! Come here and say 'hi' to Auntie [Name]," Qrow calls out.</p><p>The so-called 'kids' look up from... whatever it is they were doing, and stare in your direction for a few long, awkward moments. From the way he talked about them, you were expecting to meet toddlers, not teenagers. So, yeah. You understand the staring and you're sure that you look like just as much of slack-jawed, googly-eyed dumbass as they do right now.</p><p>You wonder what he's told them about you... or if he's even bothered to mention you to them. From how shocked the girls seem at your presence, you're starting to think that Qrow might not have told his family he was bringing someone home with him, much less that you've been in a committed relationship for over a year.</p><p>You are snapped out of your thoughts by a squeal of "Auntie [Name]!"</p><p>And then you are promptly tackled by the smaller of the two girls. You didn't have time to brace yourself for the impact and you topple to the ground under the onslaught of her flying-tackle-hug.</p><p>"Speed semblance?" you inquire, quirking a brow.</p><p>"Yep!" Ruby replies enthusiastically.</p><p>"Sweet," you reply. "That's more useful than mine, anyway."</p><p>"Ooh, what's your semblance, Auntie [Name]?"</p><p>Before you have a chance to answer, Qrow says, "I'll give you a clue: it blows."</p><p>"... you make stuff explode?" Ruby puts forth hesitantly.</p><p>"But how would that be useless?" Yang counters.</p><p>"Sorry kids, as cool as explosions would be, my semblance is wind-based."</p><p>"Supersonic farts," Ruby says with a decisive nod.</p><p>~oOo~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>